The present invention relates to hand-held machine tools in general, and more particularly to a guide device for such hand-held machine tools.
Guiding devices of the type under consideration, which serve the purpose of guiding the tool for making parallel cuts and circular cuts, have been known. A foot plate of the hand-held machine tool in such devices has a support and a clamping device for a guide rail. The foot plate for operations with hand-guided machine tools must be, in the majority of cases, held relatively narrow in order not to hinder cuts near the edges. Therefore the foot plate carries the devices for pivoting the base plate relative to the machine body and for locking the foot plate in a desired adjustment position. However, particularly with compass saws and also with circular hand-held saws, a free space on the upper side of the foot plate between the foot plate and the machine body and near the guide rail is rather narrow. The clamping and releasing of the guide rail has been therefore specifically difficult and complicated. Furthermore, with the known arrangement it is required that each hand-held machine tool be equipped with the clamping device although a user sometimes does not need such a device. Finally, movable components of the clamping device can be easily lost.